Pienso en ti
by affy bp
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion Pienso en ti, de Adrianna Foster. Bella tiene pensamientos muy profundos sobre Edward mientras no hace mas que soñar despierta con el, Alice se empieza a enojar de que su amiga no le preste la atencion debida. EdwardxBella


Una loca idea que se me ocurrio mientras oia esta cancion. si no la has oido, hazlo. Es una cancion realmente muy bella.

Pienso en ti. Adrianna Foster

**Disclaimer: **Ni en mis mas remotos sueños esto me perteneceria asi que agradezcan a Stephanie Meyer y la cancion a Adrianna Foster! :D

**_Pienso en ti._**

_Me encontraba en mi habitación Alice se hallaba conmigo, hablaba alegremente sobre lo que usaría, y lo que me haría usar a mi, me secuestraria en una tarde de compras, me maquillaría, me pondría zapatos con los que me rompería algo. Típicas cosas tan Alice_

**En mi habitación miro de frente  
y revivo tus caricias en mi mente  
fue inevitable caer en tus brazos  
convertiste mi desprecio en abrazos **

_No podía parar de pensar en lo hermoso que era Edward, era demasiado tonto desperdiciar pensamientos en cosas triviales cuando podía usarlos en ese Dios Griego, podía pasarme toda la eternidad recordando cuando me tocaba, cuando su fría y suave mano acariciaba mi rostro, mi cuerpo, cada que me tomaba entre sus brazos era inevitable sentirme amada._

-Entonces podemos comprar lo que desees, claro todo en azul, el color en el que mi hermano adora verte y..

_Nada mejor que aprovechar mis pensamientos solo con Edward_

y** es que, cuando tu boca se acerca a mi oído,  
ella provoca que caiga rendido  
mi cuerpo a tus pies y yo se **

_recordaba a la perfeccion cuando susurraba tan claras palabras de amor en mi oído, yo sentía escalofríos, mi mundo se paraba y por un segundo caia en su encanto. Caia en cualquier cosa que el me pidiera. Caia en cada palabra que el me dijera. Era totalmente encantador_

-¡Y miles de zapatos Bella! ¡Piensa cuantos zapatos!

_Sin duda Edward me tenia a sus pies_**  
**  
**Que si voy o vengo, si doy o tengo  
yo solo pienso en tí.  
Si no estás te encuentro,  
si te vas me muero yo de miedo  
y solo yo pienso en tí amor. **

_Aun me costaba pensar como cada fragmento de mi vida se terminaba enfocando solo a Edward. Pensar en el era como respirar, en mi mente se encontraba como un estado permanente, era totalmente estúpido tratar de no pensar en el cuándo sabía que era imposible. Pasara lo que pasara aunque el no estuviera yo seguria totalmente enamorada, como una idiota, mis pensamientos serian en cada momento dirigidos a Edward_

_-_Edward se pondrá feliz cuando te vea asi de hermosa, no te preocupes que…

_Aunque pensar en el también incluia el miedo a perderlo, el miedo a que el no fuera real, a que el se diera cuenta de que soy una normal humana, el miedo a que me dejara..aun asi yo lo amaría el tiempo que durara este sueño_

**Tu gran habilidad de conquistarme  
con tus besos y tu piel vas matarme **

_Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, el me alejaba, me evitaba, me despreciaba y me negaba. Aun asi el no entendía que por el simple hecho de hacer todo esto yo me enamoraba de el, sin saberlo me conquistaba. Cuando me besa, cuando me toca, cada dia lo amo mas, cada vez que siento su frio y gélido tacto mi corazón se detiene y siento morir_

-Y claro, también llevare a mi hermanito de compras el también…

_Edward Cullen me mataba_

**y es que cuando tu aliento recorre mi piel  
beso tus labios que saben a miel  
no existe nadie más para mí.**

_cada que sus frios pero suaves labios tocaba alguna parte de mi ser. Mi mundo se paraba y la sengre corrió a caudales por mis venas, su delicioso aliento era esparcido por mi cuerpo llenándolo de su aroma, cuando llegaba a mis labios podía jurar que lo hacia apropósito, el sabe que resistirse a el me es imposible, cuando lo beso, cuando lo toco…_

-¡Hay Bells! ¡Imaginate lo hermoso que será! ¡Ademas como pronto es la boda yo…!

_Cuando Edward se acerca a mi, el y yo, yo y el, somos los únicos en este mundo_

**Y no me importa nadie más que tú  
me he enamorado,  
me has hipnotizado  
tu boca, tu olor solo tú. **

_El sabe perfectamente que es mi vida entera, que jamás podría encontrar a alguien comparable con Edward, que nada me importa sin el. Me ha enamorado desde que vi sus ojos por primera vez, en ese momento negros como el carbón, y llenos de repudio. Talvez este amor se deba a que Edward me tiene vuelta loca, cada parte de el me hace amarlo mas sus labios, su aroma, todo me hace verlo irresistible_

-Yo Alice Cullen juro que será el mejor dia de tu…

_Solo Edward…_

**Que si voy o vengo, si doy o tengo  
yo solo pienso en tí.  
Si no estás te encuentro,  
si te vas me muero yo de miedo  
y solo yo pienso en tí amor.**

_Pensando en Edward pasaban los días, las horas, los meses, __**la eternidad**__, todo mi mundo giraba en torno a el._

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Me estas oyendo!-grito la chillona voz de Alice, muy, muy, muy enojada

_¡Mierda!_

* * *


End file.
